This competitive renewal application requests continued support for the General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) at Yale University School of Medicine and Yale-New Haven Medical Center. Request is made for support of personnel, physical facilities and laboratory and computer resources to provide Yale faculty with the necessary resources to conduct patient-oriented research. These resources include: a seven-bed inpatient unit; outpatient facilities; a core laboratory; a Nutrition Unit (i.e. a metabolic kitchen); a biostatistician and a data processing unit. Yale faculty in the School of Medicine, Nursing and Arts & Science will conduct research in multiple areas in interests, but primary emphasis is directed toward diabetes and carbohydrate metabolism, bone disease and calcium metabolism, and the neurosciences including both drug abuse and Parkinson's disease. New initiatives are planned for gene therapy and the molecular genetics of hypertension. Funds for renovation and modernization of the out-patient facilities are requested. The results of both therapeutic studies and an increased understanding of the mechanisms of human disease processes will result in improved human health. This GCRC also serves as an extremely valuable resource in the training of both future clinical investigators and practitioners.